ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Zagi
How Zagi joined the Tourney Zagi is an elite assassin Yuri Lowell meets early in the story. Deluded and somewhat insane, the party fights him a total of five times in the story. He is first encountered in Zaphias's imperial castle, where he mistakes Yuri for Flynn Scifo, though it is never revealed who sent Zagi to assassinate Flynn initially. He is defeated by Yuri, who also protects his new ally Estelle from Zagi's attacks. This defeat leads Zagi to develop a personal grudge against Yuri throughout the story. Zagi battles Yuri and his allies again on the ship leaving Capua Nor, incidentally preventing the party from pursuing Ragou and Barbos, who escape on an emergency boat. He is defeated again and caught in the ship's explosion. However, despite his seeming demise, he returns yet again in Nordopolica's coliseum, interrupting a battle between Yuri and Flynn. In this encounter, he sports a seemingly-mechanical left arm equipped with a powerful bodhi blastia. He informs Yuri he was the one who gave this to him, meaning his arm was lost after the previous battle. The blastia allows Zagi to absorb magic artes but breaks when he absorbs too much magic, leading to his defeat. Zagi appears for a fourth time in the control room of the mobile fortress Heracles. He attacks more fiercely than before, poisoning himself to add new attacks to his repertoire, but falls yet again to the party's strength. After his defeat, he returns and attempts to continue his fight with Yuri even after being shot out the window by Yuri's assault. However, before Zagi is able to do this, Yeager appears with Gauche and Droite, who force Zagi out the window once more. Zagi's fifth and final appearance is in Tarqaron's destroyed coliseum. He blocks the party's progress with a seal that can only be removed by taking his prosthetic left arm, ensuring the party would fight him with their full strength. At this point, his physical appearance alters dramatically: his hair now drooped around his head, his shirt torn, bulging veins visible on his shoulder and chest, his blastia arm with a new design around the forearm, his voice distorted, and covered by a crimson aura. Nonetheless, Zagi is defeated for the final time. He comments that his body is greatly weakened and suggests to himself to convert his own body to a blastia as he struggles to stand. Yuri walks up to him and slashes him with his weapon, causing him to stagger backward until he falls off from the platform to his death. At the start of the second Tourney, Quan Chi resurrects Zagi for the purpose of assassinating a fighter who goes by G. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Zagi holds a knife to his face. After the announcer calls his name Zagi swings some knives around as the camera zooms saying "I'm gonna kill you, and carve my name into your blood!" Special Moves Cyclone Shot (Neutral) Zagi throws himself head-first into the air while spinning with his weapon, as if he were a cyclone, traveling in a small arc through the sky due to the pull of gravity. Falling Leaf (Side) Zagi sneaks behind the enemy almost at once, cutting him/her. Four Hit Charge (Up) Zagi slashes his target twice on the ground before striking them again into the air, and then a final time, sending them back to the ground, performing a total of four hits. Reaper's Cross (Down) Zagi slashes his target in a large crescent arc, with the slashes overlapping to form a cross. Victory Light Spear (Hyper Smash) Zagi spirals into the air surrounded by a trail of light and finishes with a powerful horizontal slash while airborne, before falling back to the ground. Shining Blastia Field (Final Smash) Zagi creates a shock wave saying "YOU WILL NEVER WALK THIS EARTH AGAIN!" and damages anyone in close range, then fires a shot into the sky shouting "WELCOME TO THE HORNET'S NEST!", causing a storm of red beams to rain down randomly on the field. Victory Animations #Zagi flips and does two frontal kicks saying "Yes, cry out! Writhe in pain! DIE FOR ME!" #Zagi does his Four Hit Charge saying "Mwahaha, you can't hurt me!" #Zagi melts down his Blastia and says "Hahaha, I will hunt you down until you're dead!" On-Screen Appearance Zagi runs in and draws his knives saying "Oh yeah...THIS IS GONNA BE FUN!!" Trivia *Zagi's rival is a fighter dressed in a top hat, a long beard and fancy clothing, G, and his second rival is a kabuki named Kyoshiro Senryo. *Zagi shares his English voice actor with Keiji Maeda, Chris Redfield, Towa, Deidara, Moley, Raiga Kurosuki, Cofagrigus and Ryuga. *Zagi shares his Japanese voice actor with Decus. *Zagi shares his French voice actor with Natsu Dragneel, Kamen Rider Decade, Kenshi, Takayuki Furuichi, Sea Horse Baian, Lloyd Irving, Ghazan, Ban, Mercenary Tao, Takeshi Nanase and Jaswant. *Zagi shares his German voice actor with Yoshikage Kira, Kosaku Kawajiri, Maj. Moxley Sorrel, Full Frontal (in all his Mobile Suits), Urien, Wonrei of the Wonrei and Li-en pair, Gy.Sgt. John Basilone, Shido Fuyuki, Black Panther, Gastrodon, Steve Fox, Pegasus Koga, Chrysaor Krishna, Gama, Beastman, Kars, Tim Jamal, Agent Otis, Wild Fang, Katsuki Bakugo, Jiang Wei, Machamp, Hein, Seabook Arno (a.k.a. Kincade Nau in all his Mobile Suits), Shadow, Riptide, Juza, Yuuichiro Hyakuya and Coco. *Zagi shares his Arabic voice actor with Jean Pierre Polnareff, Anubis Polnareff, Kimimaro, Kageyama, Dr. Octopus, Winnie the Pooh, Sherlock Holmes, Galvantula, Tuco Benedicto Pacífico Juan María Ramírez, Sandshrew, Cairn, Nightcrawler, Numbuh I, Capricorn Shura, Toyohiro Kanedaichi, Dante, Hisoka Murow, Iaian, Kim Dong Hwan, Clotho Buer (in the Raider Gundam), Dino, Gild Tesoro, Supreme Kai, Takumi, Hajime Arima, Mui, Shinn Asuka (in the Destiny Gundam), Jeff Andonuts and Dr. Gero. *Zagi shares his Mandarin Chinese voice actor with Riddhe Marcenas (in all his Mobile Suits), Nobunaga Oda, Enrico Pucci, Bugzzy, Asato Tsuzuki, Sebastian Michaelis, Boscogn, Andragoras III and General Blue. Category:Namco's Tales characters Category:Playable characters Category:Male characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Evil Aligned Characters Category:Previously Unplayable Characters